Run
by Rose Tainted In Blood
Summary: The miko race is forbidden... they are known as the 'hunted', and the race of Youkai and Hanyou are their hunters. But what happens when a hanyou (Inuyasha) happens to fall head over heels in love with the miko (Kagome) he's been ordered to dispose of?


Title: To Run Away from it All

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Action/Romance

Summary: The miko race is forbidden... they are known as the 'hunted', and the race of Youkai and Hanyous are their hunters. But what happens when a hanyou (Inuyasha) happens to fall head over heels in love with the miko (Kagome) he's been ordered to dispose of? (A little bit of the "Witch Hunter Robin" theme is thrown into the story.)

Disclaimer: I am sad to announce that I am not the owner of Inuyasha... with the exception of one of the Manga books, but that's besides the point. However, there may be a few made-up characters I might toss in, and those -do- belong to me.

A/N: There will be a lot of journal entries within the story, all of them coming from Kagome. They will be identified with 's around them. Also, though this story is set in the future, the life is like it was back in the middle-ages.

_My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams_

_Twenty bucks should get me through the week_

_Never said a word of discontentment_

_Thought it a thousand times but now I'm leaving home_

_Here in the shadows_

_I'm safe_

_I'm free_

_I've nowhere else to go but I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Evanescence/Exodus_

Chapter One: Exodus

_September 18, 2189_

_This wasn't supposed to happen... It wasn't supposed to end up this way. I want to reach back in time and take it all away... but I have to face the truth... I can't. I'll have to live with this information in the back of my mind, for the rest of my life. I don't know if I can... I'm inches away from jumping off the deep end... I don't know if I can survive without... him. But the worst part of all of it is... the fault is my own... Like I said, this wasn't supposed to happen... If it weren't for me... it wouldn't have come to end this way..._

January 3, 2189 7:45 A.M.

She had to leave. It was time. Either she left now, or she would be killed... not exactly a tough decision to make. The heavy thuds against the wooden door could be heard in every room of the house, though Kagome was not too interested in that. She knew it wouldn't be long before they would manage to break down the barrier she had placed around the door, but it would give her enough time to gather her things and leave.

Scrambling around her cluttered room, she picked up a few of her possessions, and stuffed them into a worn, beat-up, brown backpack, then sealed it up tightly and swung it onto her back. Hurrying out of her room, she closed the door slightly, then snatched a green velvet cloak off a rack flooded with many more cloaks of various colors. Tossing the cloak over her shoulder, she bent down to the wooden floor and scanned it carefully until she came to a knick in it, barely noticeable. Knocking twice on the wood, a surprisingly hollow sound resounded from it, and the floor boards swung open, as if on hinges, big enough for one person to fit through at a time. Swinging her legs into the dark hole which resided beneath the floor boards, she jumped down onto the soft, dirt ground beneath her. Reaching up, she pulled the floor boards back down, just in time as she heard the front door crash open.

Sighing heavily out of relief, Kagome watched as torches magically lit themselves along the dirt walls, revealing a long under-ground passage-way, stretching as far as the eye could see. Though it was currently winter, being early January, the tunnel was quite stuffy and humid... Not exactly the kind of temperature one might have expected. Walking down the long corridor, Kagome awaited the long journey that was ahead of her.

January 3, 2189 2:20 P.M.

"Inuyasha, please, have a seat." A man with long, sleek, black hair stated, taking his hand and signaling towards an empty chair in front of his desk. Without a reply, a young looking man with equally-long, silky, silver hair sat down into the plush chair. "As you may know," The man went on, "this morning, we were scheduled to take care of a miko-" "Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha interrupted monotonously, eyes staring back at the man whom he was speaking with. The man nodded. "Correct, and as you may also know, she escaped. How, we don't know, and we've been searching for hours to find out where she could have escaped from. Her scent just seems to stop in one particular area, and there is no way a miko, at the mere age of 15, could manage to just disappear out of no where. However, we are quite certain she is no longer in the house... This is where you come in."

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised, and a more interested look found itself in his amber orbs. "Inuyasha, you are the best hunter we have here at the MDC Headquarters, which is why we are leaving Higurashi to you. We trust that you will be able to hunt her down and bring her back here, dead or alive." "Yes Naraku... I will capture her...if it's the last thing I do." With that said, Inuyasha stood from his chair, and made his way out of the office, only pausing when Naraku said one last thing. "Remember... dead or alive..." Nodding, without looking back, Inuyasha opened the door, and left the office, leaving it as if he were never there.

January 3, 2189 2:25 P.M.

Finally. She had finally reached the end of the passage-way. Throwing the green cloak around herself, and tieing it just below the bottom of her neck, she pushed up on a section of wood boards above her. With little sound, Kagome managed to push the boards all the way up, creating a hole, similar to the one back at her house, only this time, it led outside. Heaving herself out of the hole, she got up upon her feet, and covered the hole back up. Peering around herself, it didn't take long for her to figure out she was in the middle of a snow-covered forest. Drawing in a deep breath, she held it there for a few seconds, before heavily letting it out, and walking forwards. She had to get as far away from her home as she could, and that would mean that she would need to keep walking... whether she liked it or not...

January 3, 2189 2:25 P.M

Inuyasha ran, walked, and sprinted all across the town Kagome's house was located in... it didn't do any good... There was no trace left of Kagome's scent... anywhere... Letting out a heavy growl of aggravation, he sent his fist flying into the bark of a tree, resulting with many splinters of wood flying out around his fist, leaving a large dent in the trunk of the tree as he pulled his hand away. 'You are the best, Inuyasha,' He mentally reminded himself, 'There is no miko that has been able to escape you, and this one won't be the first!' As he attacked another tree, he suddenly caught it... he caught her scent. Though it was quite a distance away, it was there, none the less. With that, he sprinted off.

January 3, 2189 3:15 P.M.

Kagome had been walking for hours. Her legs were weak and lacked strength, her eyelids were heavy in need of sleep, and her stomach was empty of food, and was constantly growling. Falling to her knees at the base of her tree, she pulled the backpack off her back, and opened it up. Scrummaging around in it until she found to what she wanted, Kagome pulled out a box of crackers. Opening them up, she crammed a few of them into her mouth, then chewed them up and swallowed. Thought they were only crackers, it was the best thing Kagome had ever remembered tasting. After eating a few more, she closed the box, and put them back in her bag. Now that her legs were resting and her stomach was content, all she needed now was sleep. Sinking down into the cold snow, she rested her head on her hands, and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep.

January 3, 2189 3:45 P.M.

Inuyasha continued running, on and on, before he came to the outskirts of a forest. Yes, the scent was definitely coming from in there. Without a second thought, he bounded into the depths of the trees, a bit slowly at first, then gaining speed. Eventually, he came to a set of footprints, and looked to see that they continued on into the forest. A smirk played across his features, and his sprinted onwards. Minutes passed, but soon enough, he was there... standing not 20 feet from the miko who was resting peacefully upon the snow-covered ground. She was dressed in a velvet green cloak, though he could see a brown dress beneath it, with many green and gold ribbons adorning it. Her raven-black hair was pulled back into two pigtail braids, with green, gold, and brown ribbons matching her dress, entwining in them. Her flawless face held a serene look to it, though he could see some redness in her cheeks from the cold wind. She was truly a sight to see. However, Inuyasha thought nothing of it... only his mission... to capture her. 'I have found you at last... Kagome Higurashi...'

Well, how did you like the first chapter? I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please rate, but I would appreciate if you didn't flame me. All constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated however.


End file.
